How to not be a Movie Star
by Kelly the Reviewer
Summary: Marinette decides to audition for a movie about her alter ego. So does Adrien.
1. Chapter 1

How to not be a Movie Star

"I have to at least try! They're gonna butcher my whole M.O.!" Marinette exclaimed, slouched in her chair.

Tikki, Marinette's kwami, was standing on top of Marinette's computer screen with arms crossed.

"I haven't been in a movie before, but I'm pretty sure it's super time consuming," Tikki argued, "But you said you wanted to focus on designing during your summer break, plus, you won't have any time to be the real Ladybug! Do you even know how to act?"

Marinette sighed and looked at the ad on the computer again. It was an ad looking for actors and actresses to act in the upcoming superhero movie about Cat Noir and Ladybug. It was strange, because movies don't usually look for actors this way, but it caught Marinette's eye anyway.

"Technically, I won't be acting. I'm the real Ladybug, right? So all I have to do is be my normal self when I'm fighting crime. The only thing different it that I'm not actually fighting for real," Marinette looked up at her kwami, "It'll be fun! My designs aren't going anywhere anyways. They can wait."

Tikki sighed again, defeated, "Alright, I don't know why I was against this anyways."

Marinette smiled to herself, "Yay! I know I might not even get the part, but it's worth a sho-," She froze, looking at the computer screen with the ad still displayed, "Oh god! The auditions are today! Right now! We have to go!" Marinette got up and ran to get her bag and started to go downstairs.

"Where even are the auditions?" Tikki asked.

Marinette was already halfway down the stairs when she turned around and quickly went over to the computer, "It's at the park? That's weird. They must be really desperate for actors. Let's go!"

When Marinette finally got to the park, she knew the chances of her even getting to audition were slim. It was so unorganized that she didn't even know where to go and who to talk to. There were people crowded everywhere, and it didn't help that it was very hot outside. Marinette could already start to feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Alright everyone!" She heard someone say over what sounded like a megaphone, "I need all the actresses auditioning for Ladybug to go to the south end of the park," The man was interrupted by wannabe actresses screaming and pushing each other to get to their designated auditioning spot and hopefully get a reasonable spot on line. The man waited until people calmed down to speak again, "And the actors auditioning for Cat Noir, please go to the north end of the park." The wannabe actors had the same reaction as the actresses as they pushed and shoved to get on line.

Marinette was able to get a decent spot on line, but knew she'd be there for a while. She looked towards the front of the line and was able to see her classmate, Chloe was the first person to go up. 'I wouldn't have expected anyone else to be up there,' thought Marinette. She took out her phone and was able to keep herself entertained for a few hours until she got to the front of the line.

"Next!" Screeched a grumpy looking young man sitting at a table with his Macbook Pro in front of him. Marinette stood in front of him for a few quiet seconds until he spoke again, "Well? There's a script on that chair next to you. Pick a few lines from it, I don't care which ones," he said, not looking up from his laptop.

Marinette took a few seconds to compose herself, picked up the script and looked at it. 'Okay then, Mr. Grumpy,' she thought, 'It's just like what I always do, except I don't need to come up with my own lines this time,' she reassured herself.

It took a few words into the script for her to get in the groove, but when she did, she thought she saw Mr. Grumpy look up from his computer for a second.

"Alright, that's all!" Mr. Grumpy interrupted after a few paragraphs, "Write your name and email on that paper over there. You'll get an email within 24 hours letting you know if you got on the callback list."

Marinette quickly walked over to Mr. Grumpy's table and wrote down her name and email. She looked at him and tried to offer a smile, but he didn't look up from his Macbook.

"Thank yo-"

"Next!"

"Ugh! We should have gone together!" Marinette said to her best friend Alya, who was on FaceTime.

"I know! I was so bored waiting on line!" Alya replied, "Do you think you'll get a part?"

"Fat chance, but it was worth a shot. I didn't even know auditions were today and that was my first time acting ever! I think that guy, Mr. Grumpy I call him, could tell."

"I'm sure you did your best. I'm just hoping for a part as an extra if I'm lucky."

"Wouldn't that be cool if we were on together? Oh! Guess who I saw at the very front of the line? I'll give you a hint, her name rhymes with Smloe,"

"Ugh, I wouldn't have expected anyone else to be able to be first in line,"

"I know, right? She was probably the one to put Mr. Grumpy in his grumpy mood," Joked Marinette.

Alya laughed along and they talked via FaceTime to each other for a few more hours until they got tired and decided to end the call and go to bed.

Marinette wished her kwami a goodnight and went to bed wondering if she was actually going to get a part in the movie that was about her alter ego.

Before anyone says it would never happen, the first time I have ever acted was during an audition when I was in high school and I got the part. I know it's clearly not the same as auditioning for a real movie, but hey, it's possible.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

I placed a dash mark where certain breaks were, but they didn't show up, and I just wanted to apologize for that because it was probably confusing.

FYI: I've never been a strong writer, so if my style changes it's because I have no idea what I'm doing.

How to not be a Movie Star

As soon as Marinette's eyes opened she lunged at her computer chair. Of course, she clumsily fell over, but quickly picked herself back up and successfully sat in her chair. She logged on to her email account as fast as her fingers could type her password and clicked on the mail icon. Nothing. The all-mighty superhero, Ladybug sighed in defeat, walked back over to her bed and collapsed on it, with her face mashed in the pillow.

"Mmffmmf," Marinette grumbled into her pillow.

Tikki floated over to Marinette's bed and softly landed on her pillow, "Hey, it hasn't been twenty-four hours yet! Don't give up hope!"

Marinette lifted up her face from the pillow, "I know, I just don't like how much this is getting to me. I mean, I'm the real Ladybug, so why should I care about a stupid movie?"

"You said yourself that they probably weren't going to capture Ladybug the way she actually is. You were just trying to do the movie business some justice. It's what you do."

Marinette smiled at the kwami, she was lucky to have her. Not only does she turn Marinette into a powerful superhero, but she's also a good friend with good advice and wisdom. She made the easy decision to go back to sleep. It was a Saturday during summer vacation, after all.

Marinette woke up to the sound of her phone blowing up with text messages from Alya. 'God, that girl is impatient,' Marinette thought to herself.

Not wanting to read all of the fourteen messages her friend left for her, Marinette send a quick text back to Alya telling her to call her. Marinette was pretty sure Alya was calling her even before she pressed the send button on her phone screen.

"Marinette, I didn't open it, but I got an email from the company making the movie!" Alya practically squealed.

"What are you waiting for!? Open it!" Marinette squealed back.

"I wanted to wait to open it with you!"

Marinette kicked off her covers and walked over to her computer chair, sitting in it successfully this time, "What if one of us gets the part and the other one doesn't?" Marinette asked, imagining the worst case scenario, "We'll get jealous of the other person and it'll ruin our friendship!"

"Girl, calm down. I'm sure we're both capable of getting over it."

Marinette nodded, even though Alya couldn't see her and logged on to her email again, "I didn't get an email," She said disappointedly, "I guess they didn't think I was good enough."

"Hey, don't worry, they don't know what they missed out on."

"Wait, hold on, I didn't refresh," Marinette clicked the refresh button on the top of the window and three emails were downloaded on to her browser. Two of the emails were junk, which she quickly deleted, and focused on the third.

"Alya, did you get an email from this guy, Karl?"

"Yep! You got the email!"

Marinette smiled and looked at the subject, which read, "Callbacks."

"You ready?"

"Yep,"

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!"

Marinette double clicked on the email and read it. It was an email with a rude vibe from it. She assumed that Karl was Mr. Grumpy. It said that it was easy to tell that she never acted before, but made callbacks because she kind of reminded him of the real Ladybug. 'If only he knew,' she thought.

Marinette spent the next thirty minutes trying to comfort Alya. She didn't get a part.

"I'm fine, really," Alya told her, but Marinette wasn't so sure. She would probably be pretty upset if she were in her shoes.

"Wanna come over to watch movies and eat ice cream?"

"Yeah…" Alya replied, still sounding upset.

Marinette couldn't help but feel guilty that she was called back and her friend wasn't, even though it wasn't her fault, but she was glad that her friend agreed to come over.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be happy about this?" Plagg asked Adrien, who didn't seem too thrilled that he had to go back to auditions.

"I didn't even want to audition. I'm not an actor, but my father still made me go. I didn't try very hard, either, which means they still might pick me because of my 'Model Status.'

"At least you have a better idea of how Cat Noir is more than anyone else in the world," Plagg replied, trying to cheer up his human friend.

"I don't get to choose how Cat Noir acts in a movie, though. Plus, I'm already the real deal, why would I want to pretend to be who I already am?"

"Yeah, you're right, your life sucks," Plagg said sarcastically.

Adrien shot the black kwami a look, "You're supposed to be making me feel better."

"Says who?"

"Well, it's usually what friends do!"

"I wouldn't consider us friends," Plagg said.

"What are we, then?"

Plagg rolled his eyes, "I didn't know we needed to DTR."

"What?"

"Define the relationship. Get with the program before I end up rolling my eyes too far and get stuck in the back of my head."

"Okay! Fine, how would you define our relationship?"

"I only see you as a food source," Plagg stated with a straight face.

Adrien finally caught on to Plagg's shenanigans, "Well I only see you as a way to turn in to Cat Noir."

"See? Wasn't that hard to DTR, huh?"

"Oh, shush, you," Adrien laughed.

"See? I cheered you up, I guess you can say we're friends now."

"That doesn't count, you only distracted me from the situation!"

"If there's a difference, then I don't care."

* * *

I wanted to get this chapter out to clear up the confusing format from last chapter. This is my first story ever, so I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm not a writer.

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

How to not be a Movie Star

It was a sunny, and lazy Sunday morning. Adrien was in his room surfing the web on his computer, while Plagg was laying comfortably on the couch, watching the news. Adrien didn't have to go back to auditions until tomorrow. And still wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Plagg," Adrien suddenly said, remembering their conversation from yesterday.

"Huh?"

"How do you know about internet acronyms? I never see you on a computer."

"I have a blog," Plagg replied, nonchalantly, "It's getting pretty popular."

"I don't want to ask, but why?"

"You know how I sleep all day?"

"Yeah?"

"It's because I use your computer all night to manage my blog. I'm pretty popular."

Adrien chuckled and opened up the history tab, "I don't see any traces of you or your blog on here."

Plagg floated over with a yawn and looked over his food source's shoulder, "That's because I use chrome. I can't believe you use internet explorer."

Adrien didn't reply to his kwami and opened up Google Chrome, then clicked on the history tab, "You have a blog on Tumblr?" Adrien asked curiously, "Can I check it out?"

"Sure thing, but you have to follow me."

"I don't have a Tumblr account."

"Of course you don't."

The internet novice clicked on the link to Tumblr and was taken to Plagg's blog, "Plaggapus42069? Really? I didn't know you were in to that."

"In to what?"

"You know, 420…"

"Huh?"

"Like… weed."

"It's my birthdate."

"Oh! Uh… Forget what I said," Adrien stuttered, "What year is that?"

"1969."

"I thought you'd be older than that."

"B.C."

"Right," Adrien replied, still a bit flustered from before, "Hey, you have no followers! You're not popular at all!"

"I'm popular to myself and that's all that matters."

The pair jumped in surprise as a chair hit the bedroom window. Luckily, it didn't break the bullet proof glass that Mr. Agreste had put in. You can never be too overprotective, right? Adrien and Plagg rushed to the window to see what seems like a teenage girl floating in the air shooting laser beams at everyone in sight. Adrien watched as the girl, who he assumed was akumatized, shot a beam at a couple who were making out. Soon after the beam hit them, they were fighting and screaming at each other.

"Plagg!"

"I know."

"Transform!"

After being shot at a couple of times, Cat Noir decided that this was the worst aim he's ever seen a super villain have.

"Are you aiming at me, or those specks of dust behind me?" Cat Noir teased.

"No more! No more people making fun of me! Once I change everyone's personality to the the opposite of who they are, no one will be making fun of me anymore!"

"Careful, Cat Noir! I think she was rejected from the auditions for the movie about us yesterday. She's looking for a guy, Karl. She calls herself The Pretender," A familiar voice said from a rooftop above him.

"Oohh, I like that song," Cat Noir said.

Ladybug was confused for a second, then realized what he was talking about, "What? Oh, the Foo Fighters?" A laser beam barely missed Ladybug by a hair, "No time for that now, Lucky Charm!"

Marinette always knew she was an unlucky person. She felt it was ironic how the unluckiest person in the world turned into a superhero whose power was the power of luck. I would have made more sense to her if she got Cat Noir's miraculous instead since the black cat was the symbol of bad luck. So when her lucky charm turned out to be a golf ball, she started to question her powers. She knew her lucky charm always worked out in the end, but it was sort of annoying how none of them ever made sense. Ladybug looked around at her surroundings planning on what to do. She saw that The Pretender was laughing at her weapon and Cat Noir was waiting for her to come up with a plan.

"It can't be that simple," She said out loud, "But hey, if this works…"

She threw the golf ball right at The Pretender's head, expecting her to dodge it easily since they were pretty far apart. The Pretender stared at the golf ball and didn't move as if she were a deer in headlights. The golf ball struck her in the forehead and knocked out the villain that was bad at being a villain.

"I'd be that angry too if I was that bad at everything," Cat Noir commented.

Ladybug walked over to the passed out akumatized girl warily. If she learned anything from being a superhero, it was to expect the worst case scenario. The Pretender didn't wake up and Ladybug was able to purify the corrupted butterfly just like that. Ladybug found the golf ball next to the fighting couple and threw it in the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!' she yelled, and everything went back to normal. Well, not much damage was done. The only things that were fixed was the chair that flew in to Adrien's window and the fighting couple that immediately went back to making out.

"Don't you think that was a bit too easy?" Cat Noir asked, walking towards Ladybug, with his staff hung over his shoulder.

"I guess Hawkmoth doesn't like working on Sundays either," Ladybug joked, "I didn't know you liked the Foo Fighters."

"We never talk about our personal lives because you don't wanna, but yeah, I like them."

"Our secret identities should never be revealed, not even-"

"To each other, you say that at least once a week," Cat Noir finished, "But, my Lady, if I were to de-transform right now in front of you, you would know who I am whether you wanted to or not."

"You wouldn't," Ladybug stated.

"Try me," Cat Noir smirked.

"Not today," Ladybug said as she was already flinging herself on to another rooftop.

"Not today, but someday," Cat Noir said to himself as he watched her practically fly away. 

* * *

Yes, Plaggapus42069 is a real blog on Tumblr. I thought it would be funny.

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

How to not be a Movie Star

Marinette felt a bit nervous getting ready for the second part of auditions. It was kind of stupid to feel that way because she fights super villains almost everyday. But hey, even superheroes get stage fright, right?

"Even superheroes get stage fright, too," Tikki said, noticing Marinette's uneasiness.

"I was literally just thinking that," Marinette laughed.

"Great minds think alike," They said at the same time, "Jinx, you owe me a soda!" They said again at the same time.

Marinette and Tikki laughed and Marinette finished up with getting ready for her (sort of) big day. It would be cool if she got a part, but she probably wouldn't know anyone. What if she got a part and so did Chloe? Marinette was dreading just the thought of having to spend a second of her summer vacation with the girl who needs to get a clue. You know, it was probably just her luck that it would happen just because she thought of it. Marinette paused to knock on her wood desk. Tikki looked at her confused and was about to ask, but realized this was Marinette, the girl that the kwami just can't really figure out even though they spend all of their time together.

* * *

Marinette was able to amp herself up on the way to the sketchy building that the second set of auditions were taking place. There was a lot less people, thank goodness, and it was also air conditioned inside the building. Thank goodness again. The building looked like an old warehouse that could possibly be used for a scene in a movie, but right now it was being used for auditions.

Unfortunately, someone gave Karl a megaphone. Marinette found this out when he started to screech into it.

"Alright everyone! I'd say congratulations on making it to the second set, but I don't care. More than 90% of everyone here is not coming back after today, thank god. And I hope I'll never have to see those people again."

"What a charmer," Marinette said out loud to herself. She thought she saw Karl look at her for a second, but probably not because there was a lot of other people on the crowd.

"We'll have people split off into the Chat Noir and ladybug groups again," Karl had to stop talking there because people started to walk off to get a good spot online.

"Oh no honey, you're gonna be an extra if you're lucky," Karl said through the megaphone to a girl walking to the Ladybug auditions line. The girl looked a bit confused before starting to realize what Karl had said and started to cry and ran out of the building. Karl didn't look like he cared that much.

"I could smell her bad acting when she walked in," Karl defended himself against the people who were giving him looks.

Marinette wasn't so sure if she wanted to deal with a person like this if she got a part, but she was already here, so why not see what happens?

* * *

"Next!" Said two perky voices sitting at a table.

Both of the two men had their own MacBook Pro that they didn't seem too interested in. Adrien liked these guys from the first audition. They were nice to him, but he felt like they wanted him just because he was already semi-famous. Whatever, it's all business. Adrien gave the two twins, Castor and Pollux, a small smile and walked over to the script on the chair. He knew their names because they personally introduced themselves to every single person that auditioned a few days ago. Adrien thought it was weird for people to be this kind in the movie business. Most people weren't nice in the modeling business, so he wasn't expecting any form of kindness here at all. He had heard that the casting director/producer for the Ladybug part was pretty nasty, so he wouldn't complain about these guys.

Another reason Adrien didn't want to be in this movie. He was afraid that whoever would be casted at Ladybug would get it all wrong! Yes, a great actor can depict the confidence and beauty of Ladybug, but there was something that no one would be able to mimic about the super hero he was in love with, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"We'd like you to recite the scene on page 420, please," Pollux said. Or was it Castor? Adrien couldn't tell the difference. Hopefully he wouldn't ever have to determine which twin is which. Adrien's mind wandered to a scenario in which he had to call them by their names and Adrien had to figure out how to get around the awkward situation.

"Right," Adrien said, as if he didn't just place himself in an awkward situation with them in his mind. Maybe Adrien was a good actor.

Adrien recognized this scene from somewhere. That's right! This actually happened! Adrien realized this scene was based off a real akuma attack that happened not too long ago. The dialogue between him and Ladybug wasn't too bad, but he thought they were making Cat Noir look like a cheesy flirt.

'He may be a flirt, but he definitely wasn't cheesy,' Adrien thought to himself.

"Okay! That was great!" One of the twins stopped him. They both looked a bit surprised.

"That was much better than the other day, no offense," Said Castor. Or Pollux?

"It's like you were actually there this time," The other one said, "This is what we're looking for in an actor! It's so great, isn't it?"

"Yeah! So, uh, thanks for having me. I guess I'll get and email within twenty-four hours?"

"Correct! Have a great day!" Pollux and Castor said at the same time. Man, that was creepy. And awkward.

* * *

Marinette was pretty dang proud of herself. She felt like she nailed that scene. Of course, it was easily for her because it actually happened to her. She was even impressed how they got had Cat Noir to a science. She already knew he was a cheesy flirt, and she was glad that the movie writers knew, or guessed it.

When Karl grunted she took it as a sign to stop and luckily, she was correct.

"Alright, you know the drill, you'll hear back within twenty-four hours."

"Thank you, sir. It was a pleasure working with you," Marinette said back.

"Well, I am a charmer, aren't I?" Karl asked, typing on his MacBook Pro.

Marinette gave him a shy smile that he didn't see and got out of there ASAP. Before she left the building she saw Adrien leaving in front of her.

'Omigosh!' She thought, 'What if we both got the lead role? We'll be able to at least pretend to be Chat Noir and Ladybug together! It would be a dream to have my Chat Noir be Adrien!'

* * *

I really hate to ask, but could I ask for some more reviews? Lol, just wanna see what you all think about this.

Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

How to not be a Movie Star

Adrien was on his way home when he saw someone jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He was fortunate to be able to recognized the red costume with black polka dots. It was Ladybug. There must be something going on. Adrien ran to the nearest public restroom.

"Transform!"

Cat Noir ran out of the bathroom stall, almost giving the old man washing his hands a heart attack. Cat Noir went back to the last place he saw Ladybug. She was only a couple or rooftops away from where she was before. Cat Noir came up next to Ladybug and was about to say smoothing snarky but didn't when she turned to him with a genuine smile on her face. Why was she smiling at him like that? She suddenly turned her body to be completely facing him and kissed him. What? She was kissing him? She pulled away for a second, still smiling.

"Adrien…" She said.

Wait, what? Adrien looked down. He wasn't in his suit. He was so sure that he just transformed less than five minutes ago! But that didn't matter, Ladybug was kissing him! She leaned in again and so did she.

Click!

Adrien woke up at four AM to a bright flash in his face. Plagg was holding a camera and laughing manically.

"You need therapy," Adrien said.

"Did you have a nice dream?" Plagg teased, ignoring his comment.

"I was having an amazing dream. Until you woke me up," Adrien responded.

"I had to take a picture! You can remember this moment forever," Plagg said, showing the picture he took to Adrien.

Great. It was a picture of him kissing- well, trying to kiss his pillow.

"Delete that!" Adrien yelled, swiping at the camera.

"I think I'll keep it as blackmail. You don't feed me enough. And believe it or not, this is your good side."

"I feed you plenty!"

Plagg ignored him again and plugged the digital camera into Adrien's computer.

"I'm going to post this on my blog," Plagg giggled.

"No you're not!" Adrien swatted Plagg away from the computer.

"Hey! It's totally prof pic material!"

Adrien deleted the picture on the computer and camera, closing all tabs to reveal the background of his mother on her seventeenth birthday. It was kind of funny, the picture, but he wasn't in the mood and didn't know if Plagg was serious about posting it and he wasn't about to risk finding out. He dragged his feet back to his bed and laid down, trying to fall back asleep.

"Who were you dreaming about?"

"You already know the answer to that," Adrien mumbled into his pillow, falling asleep seconds later, wishing he could go back to that wonderfully confusing dream.

Unfortunately, he had a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night. He still remembered that dream fairly well, though. And it confused him more now than it did when he just woke up from it. He was kind of mad at Plagg, but he didn't know and he meant no harm. It was actually hilarious once he thought about it again.

* * *

Unlike the other day, when Marinette woke up and checked on her email, there was one waiting for her to open. Huh. She made it again to the next set of auditions. But why wasn't she happy? Why wasn't she bouncing off the walls and screaming on the top of her lungs like a lunatic? Maybe it's because the email from Karl wasn't all that special, but was was she expecting? Confetti from the guy? That guy can get married, go to an amusement park, a comedy club, be there for the birth of his first child all on the same day, and still not smile. It was safe to say Marinette wasn't really looking forward to working with him. She read the rest of the email and noticed that they were having auditions again very soon. In about three hours to be exact. The director wants the actors chosen that day. Great. She wasn't up to it right now, but she might as well go.

* * *

Marinette was walking to the old warehouse when she remembered Adrien from yesterday. She perked up a little bit at the thought of them acting in a movie together. What if there was a romance scene? Would they have to kiss? Marinette made up a scenario in her head in which Marinette saves Cat Noir (which happens all the time), who is played by Adrien. They save the day again from the akuma and end up kissing. But during that kiss, Adrien realizes there's a connection between him and her and then they would get married and live happily ever after. She knew that would be crazy though. No way would there be any romance between Cat Noir and Ladybug. Yeah right. As if.

"Marinette?" Said a friendly voice coming from Marinette's blind side. She turned around and saw the boy she was just fantasizing about.

"Adrien! Hey! Totes didn't see you there," She mentally and physically slapped herself. Totes?

"Are you ok?" Adrien asked concerned.

"Yeah, you know… those pesky mosquitoes, haha!" Why was her voice an octave higher than it usually is?

"Yeah… So where are you going?"

"Same place as you, actually! I saw you at auditions yesterday, but I couldn't get through the crowd to say hi," That was a lie. She just wanted to stare at the back of his head.

"No way! I was afraid I wouldn't know anyone! We have to try to get similar parts. I don't want to get stuck here alone."

"Yes! Let's totes do that!" Marinette almost smacked herself again.

* * *

I am very tired.

Thanks so much for all of the reviews.

And yes, I stole Pollux and Castor from Greek myth. I took a class on it and I really liked it. It's easy to base a characters off them because they're so interesting. I can see why people do it often. You don't even have to worry about copyright!

Thanks again


End file.
